A multi-component flow stream include a mixture of different fluids which may have different phases, such as air and water, steam and water, or oil and natural gas, or the same phase, such as liquid water and oil. It is often desirable to separate or otherwise manage these flow streams. In the prior art, such separation is commonly accomplished utilizing a phase separator utilizing a weir plate or foil disposed within a flow stream to divert a portion of the flow. It would be desirable to provide an improved system to manage the flow of multi-component and or multi-phase streams, such as for example, separating two liquid components of a flow stream.